The 4 Times Artie Sees Myka Beam
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: Such a rare smile, a smile that Artie has seen four times.


A/N: Lord knows I shouldn't be writing anything other than the other stories I have, but I couldn't resist after watching a marathone of Warehouse 13, I kinda got a little hooked so sorry but this story kinda just came out as I was working on another one of my stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Reviews will make me smile(:

* * *

The first time Artie Nielsen had ever seen Myka Bering beam was when he had offered her the job at the Warehouse, a smile a bit too big for her face had taken over her mouth and her white teeth gleamed as she readily accepted. She was an impressive agent, always doing as she was told and following the rules given to her; he liked her, she become a pseudo daughter to him and he enjoyed watching her grow. Even when Pete Lattimer came along she stayed professional and was there to tone down his childish antics, she was a good person with a good heart. A heart that was so easily given away and a heart he watched break time and time again the second Helena G. Wells appeared in their lives. He could tell that his agent was completely taken by the inventor, from her dark eyes that held truths of a dark past to her full lips that quirked into the most sinister smiles that left Myka fumbling over her words.

He had watched anxiously as his agent became smitten with the criminal who would later break her heart, and follow it by managing to push her so far away that she left the Warehouse all together. He knew Myka wouldn't be the same after that, she had changed but somehow HG returning brought that spark back out and eventually the old Myka had resurfaced once Helena had managed to win over Claudia, Pete, and Leena but never Artie…he would _never _like her. When Myka had approached him and informed him of her relationship with Helena his brow had furrowed and his lips had turned down before he snorted at her and walked away, never once looking back to see the hurt in her green eyes as she stood there and watched the man she regarded as a father figure turn his back to her. He hadn't reprimanded her for it, instead sitting back and watching HG become a better person due to her relations with his agent. He hated to admit it, but it seemed that they became a closer family as well as they finally stopped worrying about HG trying to end the world every chance she got.

The second time Artie had seen Myka beam was one evening when she and Helena had vanished off into the back area of the B&B only to return a few hours later with Myka happily skipping inside with that smile on her face as she rushed to Claudia and grabbed Helena's hand, thrusting it toward the computer hacker who gasped and leaped from her chair as she locked her arms around both HG's and Myka's neck before shouting out her congratulations. Pete had heard the commotion and joined, but the second he saw the diamond sparkling on the inventor's ring finger he whacked his partner on the back before giving Helena a hug and the four of them stood gossiping and whispering about this and that before Myka had turned her head and called for Artie to join them but the man had simply shook his head and retreated to his room, calling Trailer to follow. He didn't need to turn around to know that Myka's green eyes were desperately seeking out his acceptance, her eyes telling him of the pain she felt every time he walked away from something she found so important.

The man dealt with hearing about the engagement for weeks and instead of snapping at his excited agents he simply grinded his teeth together before storming off into a room that was full of silence. Claudia had attempted to call him out on his moods, telling him that he needed to quote on quote '_get off his rag_'and just let HG and Myka be happy without the thoughts of disapproval looming over them. He just couldn't find it in himself to be happy for them because he knew Myka deserved better, he feared this was just another step in HG's plan to gain their trust and once again use it against them when they were at their weakest. But he also couldn't deny the look in the woman's eyes as she regarded Myka, always with such adoration and pure love shining through her coal colored orbs, but he just couldn't let her win…he just couldn't trust her. So instead of calling her out, he intended to let Myka fight her own battles and he just prayed that she wouldn't end up hurting his agent all over again.

The third time Artie had seen Myka beam was on her wedding day, her body wrapped in white and her brunette curls lifted into a beautiful bun that was laced with white roses as she stood before HG who he, had to admit, looked lovely in her own lace gown with a smile stretching across her face. The ceremony was beautiful and intimate, the two women happy to have the ones that cared about them surrounding them as they joined in holy matrimony. Artie had attended only because he had been forced to by Claudia who would be standing as HG's maid of honor while Pete stood opposite as Myka's best man, he had been forced into a monkey suit by Vanessa who glared at him and ordered him to put aside his hatred in order to let his two agents be happy on one of their most special days. So he sat, listening to the droning of the preacher and smiling when appropriate and watching as Myka's parents wiped their eyes while watching their little girl tie themselves to a criminal…he wondered if they knew that.

The reception followed and it was full of music and laughter, Artie's eyes tracking Myka and Helena as they gracefully flittered and fluttered throughout the room in an effort to mingle with every single guest that had attended the wedding. When they finally reached Artie, he stood and excused himself to get another drink and once again he could feel the eyes of Myka burning a hole into his head and when he got to the table full of drinks he took a small peek over the rimes of his glasses and was met by the cold stare of Helena G. Wells, her eyes narrowed and full of something that caused the smallest of chills to run up his spine but quickly she was led away as Myka pulled her to the dance floor where they blended together in a gorgeous whirl of white. Vanessa snuck up behind him and offered her hand and he allowed himself to be pulled out to join the happy couple, his lips quirking into the smallest of smiles as he saw Pete playfully twirling Claudia in circles as she attempted to get him to stop and his eyes settled on Helena and Myka who were lost in their own world, Myka's beam on full display.

The fourth time Artie was graced with the Myka Bering beam was on a cool spring afternoon, a lazy afternoon that had no pings of lost artifacts and left the rest of his agents to do inventory which caused all of them to groan as they weakly trudged off to do as they were told. He was busy scribbling across files when Myka and Helena came rushing into the room, Myka holding a white stick high in the air while clutching tightly to Helena's hand as the dark-haired woman giggled at the excited beam that had slowly taken over her wife-of-a-year's face. Artie could tell from his seat exactly what his agent was holding and he felt his stomach drop as he realized exactly what it meant, one of them was pregnant. Once again, the news was taken exactly like the engagement, except this time Claudia had full on tackled both women to the ground only to be scolded by Myka who ordered the computer nerd to '_watch where she was putting her hands, her wife was pregnant and she didn't need anything happening to the baby' _and Artie felt his heart squeeze as he realized that in nine short months a mini HG Wells was going to be running around.

The months that followed was near impossible as he watched the way Myka guarded Helena from just about everything, even going as far enough to ban her from doing inventory once she reached her six month and her stomach had swelled enough to cause their child to begin kicking. Myka was reluctant to leave on any trips that would keep her away for days at a time, but Claudia was keen enough to convince her that HG would have both her and Leena looking after her and if anything was to happen that they would immediately send for Myka to come home. Helena was surprisingly an easy pregnant woman who had little to no problems that she voiced out loud; the only thing that was weird about her pregnancy was her insane cravings that left Claudia and Leena scrambling to get a hold of when Myka wasn't there to wait on her wife hand and foot. Eventually though, the ninth month hit and the day of the baby's arrival came causing everyone to fall into a pit of hysteria.

"Has anyone called Vanessa?"

"Where the hell is the doctor?"

"Why is HG leaking things? Shouldn't someone clean that up?"

"Pete!"

"What? It's an honest question."

"Pete, come be a good boy and get a cookie."

"Oh yeah! The Bottomless Cookie Jar, score!"

"Darling, I'm not trying to be a hassle but maybe we should consider getting to the bed. The contractions aren't very far apart."

"Oh God, she's going to end up having the baby right here!"

"Shut-up. Come on, sweetie, lets get this baby out of you."

Thirty-two hours later a little baby boy was wrapped in a soft yellow velvet blanket that Leena had bought for them, and everyone had crowded together in the room to greet mother and baby who were both peacefully in the bed with Dr. Calder checking over everything before she gave a soft smile and stepped back in order for the Warehouse family to get a better look at their newest member. He was perfect with little pudgy cheeks and dark wispy hair that Claudia couldn't keep herself from running her fingers through and Artie lifted his eyes long enough to see that familiar, rare beam that had taken over Myka's face as her green eyes flickered from her wife to her son. The woman could obviously feel Artie's stare and she lifted her eyes and for once the man couldn't find the will to walk away from her, instead he locked his eyes with hers and gave her a smile that showed exactly how proud he was of her.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce Charles Christine Arthur Bering-Wells."

"Wells-Bering, darling. We've talked about this."

"Are you guys ever going to get over that stupid name thing? Every time we're on a mission you both end up complaining about it. I mean, geez just make up your mind already!" Pete ordered as he nibbled away at a cookie before glancing to see the woman roll their eyes at him before their eyes focused back on the creation held tightly in HG's arms.

"So Arthur, huh? He wouldn't, by chance, be named after Mr. Grumpy Pants over there, right?" Claudia teased as she continued to finger the soft tufts of hair the baby sported, her lips quirking into the smallest hint of a grin before her orbs flickered to stare at Artie who shot her a look before glancing curiously at his two agents who swapped looks before smiling lightly.

"It was Helena's idea, actually." Myka admitted as she dropped onto the bedside, draping an arm around her wife as she moved her finger to rest near Charles's hand, the little boy instantly grappling for her finger and taking it into his hold as she grinned down at him before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Helena's forehead as the British woman gave a soft grin and focused her attention on her son for a moment.

Artie felt his eyes widen as he turned them to the inventor who lifted her own orbs to stare into his and a sudden new understanding filled the two of them…respect. Artie would always have a fear that HG was going to turn on them, it was just a feeling that always nagged at him but he could see now that it was unnecessary because everything she needed as in her arms and sitting right beside her. It was obvious to everyone from the beam on Myka's face that she was over the moon with happiness, she had married the woman she had fallen in love with all those years ago and they now had a beautiful son that they would be raising together. He wondered how many more times he would see that smile envelope his agent's face, how many more times he would be able to count as her lips raised and her teeth flashed in an expression that was all too rare but usually was used when it involved Helena. He knew now that he would be seeing it more often, especially as young Charles grew.

And he couldn't wait.


End file.
